


Sneak Attack

by incrediblydeadlyviper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Klance Week 2016, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Love/Hate, M/M, Space Gays, Tsundere Keith, keith is so done with lance, keith logic: violence solves everything, keith loves it too we all know it, keith trains too much, klance, lance loves annoying keith, they are so gay it's not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblydeadlyviper/pseuds/incrediblydeadlyviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance surprises Keith. Keith hates surprises. </p>
<p>drabble for klance week day 2 love/hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for klance week 2016 day 2! Just a little snippet of Keith and Lance's everyday life as boyfriends and space dorks.

Lance crept up behind Keith, who was holding his bayard and heading towards the training deck. Keith, usually tensed and alert at all times, was deep in thought as he trudged down the hallway, and Lance saw his chance to strike. He kept to the walls and tiptoed behind the unsuspecting boy, pouncing on him when he deemed himself close enough. Keith realized what was happening before Lance could latch onto him and jerked to the side. He unsheathed his sword and swung at Lance with full force. 

"Wait! Keith, it's me!" 

Keith's eyes widened in shock, and he shifted his wrist at the last second, narrowly avoiding Lance's chest. He was panting now, fear and astonishment marring his features. 

"You, idiot! I could have killed you! What were you even trying to do?" Keith said, confused as to why Lance was grinning. Didn't he realize what could have happened?

"Okay, first of all, your skills aren't that good. You could not have killed me," Keith narrowed his eyes, "and, second of all, I was trying to do this.”

Lance sidestepped around Keith until he was behind him and threw his arms around him from behind. He nestled his head into the crook of Keith's neck and whispered, "A sneak attack." Lance snickered as he saw a cloud of red trail down Keith's neck. He shivered and turned his face away from Lance's head, trying to escape his ridiculous boyfriend that he did not find cute at all. 

"Oh come, you love me." Lance teased. 

"No, I don't."

"I love you." 

"I hate you."

"Okay, well, if you really hate me, then I guess I shouldn't be hugging you," Lance said and started to disentangle himself from Keith. 

Keith's hand shot out and grabbed Lance's arm before he could let go and held him there. Lance laughed and hugged Keith tighter, kissing him on the cheek. 

"So, what was that about hating me?" Lance questioned with an innocent bat of his eyelashes. 

"Shut up."

"What was that? I couldn’t hear you, did you say you love m--oomph.”

Keith elbowed Lance in the stomach and he slid off of Keith's shoulders with a groan and fell to the ground clutching his bruised stomach. Keith smirked and leaned down towards Lance's pained face. 

"Yeah, I do love you." Keith said smugly. 

Lance's eyes widened as Keith turned and sauntered down the hallway. Before he rounded the corner, Lance screamed, "Still worth it!" 

Keith rolled his eyes, his skin burning, and thought _God, he's such an idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, Keith is such a tsundere.
> 
> Twitter (for art stuff): https://twitter.com/tori_teague  
> Tumblr (for voltrash stuff): http://the-incrediblydeadly-viper.tumblr.com/


End file.
